


Can we keep up with the ruse?

by FierceWingsHawks



Series: BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Multi, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: Having a moody assassin in his living room should not be a common thing. But it is.Even if he is a dimensional travel assassin, that's not so weird at all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tim Drake, James “Bucky” Barnes/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Ariana Dzerchenko (mention), Tim Drake/Jubilee (mention)
Series: BASIC ENGLISH!? by Me [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Sober](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvgigkaSCZA)
> 
> I don't really know what is this.  
> It is almost all dialogue so... just take it.

Having a moody assassin in his living room should not be a common thing. But it is.

(Just last week Pru made a visit and is not like he doesn't have Jason and Cass staying with him from time to time.)

Even if he is a dimensional travel assassin, that's not so weird at all. Because he knows perfectly well where he comes from. He doesn't remember anything about a "Winter Soldier" but is not like he could meet all the heroes when he was... Having dates with Jubilee.

(He totally forgot about his temporary multiverse girlfriend. And how when he kisses jubilee, count as cheating for Ariana...?

Back to the point.)

James Buchanan Barnes, aka Bucky, aka _The Winter Soldier,_ was in his living room drinking a beer (even if the alcohol didn't work on him) meanwhile watching the news and just... Being there.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or what?" He frowns but doesn't says anything. "Or are you thinking about how to get rid of me?"

"You got me.”

"You know how to get rid of me?"

"The Justice League is an option."

"Steve said that he didn't like them."

"The situation wasn't the best. Fighting to the death to save your own dimension always makes everything awkward."

The other look at him just to laugh.

"You have a point there.”

* * *

"Who are you dating?"

The question is so random that makes him just stop typing.

"What kind of question is that?" Because they were working in a murder case. 

"It's just a question."

"A question that had nothing to do with the case."

"Are you avoiding answering because you're dating someone or because you're just an asshole?”

“Or maybe because I want to just work?”

“Drake.”

“No, I'm not dating anyone. And yes, you know I'm an asshole.”

“Pff.” Jason _intellectually_ says.

“Why?” He looks at the other out of the corner of his eyes.

“You had a shower.”

Now he is looking at him completely.

“Of course I had a shower. You know is a thing that we have to do, right? You do that, right?”

The other just growls and murmur something like _asshole_.

“It's just that... is weird that you do something normal and healthy when you're in your workaholic mood.”

“I'm not-”

“When was the last time you eat or drink something that wasn't coffee?”

_He got me._ He doesn't say that, of course, and Jason is still looking at him.

Jason raises his eyebrow, waiting.

“Fine, you got me. Happy, you dick?”

“Yes." Says, smiling. "So, why?”

“Why I decide to take a shower?”

“Yes.”

He shrugs. “For nothing special.”

“You sure?”

"Yes, Hood. Can we continue working?"

Jason looks at him again to nod.

"Fine. But like the no-big-brother that I am, I'm gonna annoy you until you tell me what is going on."

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

"Someone was here."

"Yeah, hello to you too. How was the vacation?"

"Hi."

"And it was my not-brother."

"Which one?"

"The only one that I don't hate right now but one that tried to kill me."

"The Red Hood, then."

"Good job, yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to continue this but I said _What the heck, why not?_ and it's Pride Month!
> 
> So, yeah...
> 
> Take this, whatever it is.

“You shouldn’t be working.”

“Hello to you too,” says without taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop.

“You broke your arm.”

He notices the other getting right in front of him, so he ends up closing the computer with his functional hand to return his gaze. “No, _someone_ broke my arm, it's different. The first one sounds like I did it on purpose- _Hey_!” looks at the computer already in the hands of the other with a frown.

“You should be resting.”

“Who are you? My _dad_? No, scratch that. Not even my dad, either of them, would be insistent like you.”

“Are you making me considered take you with me to my world on purpose or-?”

“I’m fine here. Thank you.”

“I can't think that when not even your alive father is not making you rest-“

“I’m an emancipated minor.”

“ _Minor_ is the part that worries me.”

“I’m gonna have 20 the next month.”

“Minor still.”

“Not in other countries.”

“You’re in the United States.”

“Then I’m gonna travel to the UK or something. After all, I have credit cards-“

“Are you always so strong-headed?”

“You should know. You have months living with me.”

“Then why I even ask?”

“Right? I thought you got it the first week-“

“You’re worse than Steve.”

“Should I feel honored from that comparison?”

“No.”

“You are so lame.”

“Says the kid-“

“I’m almost 20.”

“Still younger than me-“

“Look, old man. Not everybody can stay young because of evil experiments.”

“You don’t even respect your oldest-“

“You get stuck in my big brothers' age! I don’t even respect my dad, and you want me to respect you-“

* * *

He didn’t plan a “meet the parents” kind of thing, because his parents are dead.

(Yeah, maybe he is being petty, but Bruce still doesn’t say _thank you for almost dying going to search for me,_ and Dick still doesn’t apologize for _grabbing back what is mine BUT something that you made yours too, and that it was the only thing that made you emotional stable in those dark times, and gave it to a demon child that yeah possible need it too, but I did it in a bad way_ ” so **fuck them** )

Still, Barbara was the first one to know and he is happy about it because it is _Barbara_.

“ _You should call someone._ ”

“There is no problem.”

“ _I know there isn’t. I would have call B and even the League if that assassin wanted like world domination or something._ ”

“I can take care of myself.”

“ _I know... But I worried._ ”

And he feels something warm inside that he is gonna ignore for now. “I can take him back to his world by myself. If I can’t, I would call the League.”

“ _All right._ ”

* * *

The thing is that Bucky isn’t too frantic to go back, and he gets it.

So he doesn’t insist and doesn’t even try to make a dimension travel prototype... Or calling the League.

  
(He knows Barbara is judging him from the other side of the cameras.)

Then they ended up making out on the training mat, and Barbara is sending him screenshots the next day, all day.

He doesn’t know how Jason knew before he even knew, but curses at him when Jason catches Bucky and him kissing on the kitchen, and after that, decides to laugh until almost fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would I ever get over Dick taking Robin away from Tim?   
> _No, I don't think I will._
> 
> (I really get it, maybe it helped Damian a little, but Dick could have done it in a better way, you know? And at least believe the kid that he knew for 4 years, maybe? Tim had to go to _Ra's al Ghul_ for Chuck's sake!)
> 
> Btw, thank you for commenting and reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I already was writing some Bucky/Tim before even publishing the Steve/Tim one (in Spanish sfyk), but I found this one, and I like it better. (and was written on English so...)  
> Did you all know that I like to ship Tim with everyone? Because that everyone doesn't stop because of different universes.  
> Just take this, whatever it is.


End file.
